Summer Skin
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Cuando parece ser el peor verano de su vida, Clary encuentra algo muy divertido que puede entretenerla. / OneShot. / Lemmon. / Regalo para Awshley.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados son de Cassandra Clare y su casa editora. La historia es completamente mía.

**Dedicatoria: **Todos tienen una amiga a la que le cuentas tus secretos. Una a la que le hablas por la más mínima _'tragedia'_ como es que se te rompa una uña. Una que te da consejos y te saca una sonrisa cuando piensas que todo en tu vida es una porquería. Y una con la que puedes compartir las experiencias masculinas así sean buenas o malas. Pero pocas personas logran encontrar todo eso en una sola amiga. Yo soy una de esa afortunada minoría: esto va para **Awshley. **Que es todo eso, y más de lo que pudiese desear. Te amo, _mommy_. Gracias por todo. Tu _baby_ :3

**Summer Skin**

…_I don't recall a single care._

Solo había algo peor que cazar demonios…

No tener que cazarlos.

Estas eran las peores vacaciones de verano que Clary alguna vez pudiera recordar. El instituto estaba tal y como cuando ella llegó. Sin adultos, y con unos cuantos adolescentes que se centraban en sus respectivos asuntos.

Volvió a rodar su lápiz por el cuaderno de dibujos. La inspiración se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado, y lo único que estaba en su cabeza era un altanero rubio al que se negaba por completo a dibujar.

Simon había prometido pasar a verla después de la escuela, pero para eso faltaba un par de horas. Horas de total aburrimiento. Se sentía culpable porque el pobre de Simon tenía que estar en clases verano, por todos los días que había perdido acompañándola en un mundo oculto para los humanos, pero al menos él tenía algo que hacer esos días.

Resignándose, la pelirroja se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la biblioteca. Al menos un buen libro mataría su pereza. Fuera de la habitación de Izzy, se escuchaba música, y grititos desiguales, con Iglesia restregándose en la alfombra.

Suprimió una risita mientras los dedos de sus pies se clavaban en el mullido piso. Empujó una de las enormes puertas de la biblioteca, que parecía muerta y vacía sin la imponente presencia de Hodge. Cuando se disponía a mirar por los estantes, buscando algún libro de runas que pudiera entretenerla, escucho una respiración acompasada tras de ella.

Alec estaba atravesado en el sillón junto a la ventana, con una revista entre sus piernas. Alzó la vista a Clary, y le sonrió sin decir nada más.

La chica siguió buscando entre los muchos estantes, hasta que encontró una pequeñísima sección de runas y sus respectivos significados. Jaló un libro cubierto en tela escarlata, que prometía un buen contenido y fue a sentar en el sofá grande.

-¿Ya comenzaste a estudiar, Clary? – preguntó Alec, señalando el libro que ella sostenía.

-No –dijo – Bueno, al menos no oficialmente. Mi madre prometió que comenzaríamos las lecciones de verdad cuando ella regresara de Idris.

-Si necesitas un poco de practica física, no dudes en llamarme – sonrió, no sin malicia.

-No dudaré en hacerlo.

Después de un par de minutos, el silencio se convirtió en un compañero agradable. Ambos jóvenes se sumieron en sus lecturas, sin molestar al otro. Cuando Clary estaba aprendiendo de memoria como dibujar una runa de concentración, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, colocándose en guardia inmediatamente, mientras el libro de Clary caía al piso. Jace entró corriendo a la estancia con Isabelle pisando sus talones. Antes de que Clary pudiera prevenirlo, el rubio se escondió a sus espaldas, tomándola de la cintura, y provocando un vuelco en su estomago.

-Por el ángel – susurró Alec.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¿Demonios? – dijo Jace – Oh, vamos, Clary. Se que parece uno, pero es solo Isabelle.

Isabelle que tenía el rostro crispado de rabia, se acercó más a Jace.

-Te mataré, Wayland – murmuró – Regrésamelo.

-No lo creo, Isabelle. Les hice un favor a todos los que estamos aquí.

-Y yo les haré otros al terminar contigo.

-¿Pero qué sucede? – preguntó Clary que seguía sin entender el motivo de la pelea.

-Jace entró a mi habitación y cogió mi reproductor de música – susurró Izzy cerrando los ojos.

A Clary, que no le afectaba tanto el no escuchar música por un par de segundos, no creía que eso fuera la gran cosa. Pero, al parecer, para Izzy era un anuncio anticipado del fin del mundo.

-Estaba cantando a todo pulmón – dijo Jace – Hasta Iglesia estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso en la alfombra.

-Creo que es preferible que cante a que se le ocurra comenzar a cocinar otra vez – intervino Alec por primera vez.

-Oh, callen ambos. Jace, creo que deberías devolver el reproductor a Izzy. E Izzy, intenta cantar más despacio.

-Vale, pero haz que me lo devuelva.

Jace que permanecía escondido tras de la pelirroja, entregó el minúsculo aparato a la chica. A pesar de que lo intentaba con todo su ser, Clary seguía sin poder ignorar el brazo de Jace rodeando su cintura, y casi lloró al sentir que la abandonaba. El chico permaneció tras de ella, pero más tranquilo al ver que Isabelle salía de la biblioteca.

-Por el Ángel, son vacaciones. ¿Por qué ambos tienen la nariz metida en un libro?

-¿Sugieres algo mejor que hacer? – respondió Clary.

Jace que parecía estar pensándoselo, sonrió lentamente.

-Que no incluya molestar a mi hermana – dijo Alec.

-Vale, eso nos deja sin opciones – se resignó el rubio.

Clary volvió a su sofá, con el libro entre sus piernas, mientras estaba tentada a dibujar la runa que estaba estudiando, y así no pensar en el chico que se sentaba tranquilamente en la alfombra.

Alec volvió al sillón, y se sumió instantáneamente en su revista como si jamás le hubieran interrumpido.

Parecía que todo volvía a ser tranquilo. Solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los tres chicos, y uno que otro murmullo de Jace cuando tarareaba alguna melodía. Y aunque todos parecían estar enfocados en sus asuntos, Clary estaba lejos de estar estudiando el libro de runas. Lo intentaba con fuerza, pero no lograba dejar de notar la presencia del rubio a menos de un metro de ella.

Cuando apenas comenzaba a enfocar su atención de lleno al libro, sintió una minúscula bola de papel estrellarse contra su mejilla.

Jace sonrió, cuando ella lo miro enfadada.

Intento leer otra vez, mientras delineaba una runa de valentía sobre el libro, cuando sintió otra bola de papel en su rostro.

-Jace – le dijo, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

A esa bola le siguieron un par más. Hasta que volteó a ver al chico, que se retorcía en la alfombra como el gato persa que estaba afuera.

-Me aburro – se quejó.

-Baja un libro y lee un poco – recomendó la chica.

-Mi aburrimiento no llega a esos niveles aun, Clary.

-Vale, entonces deja de molestar.

Clary sonrió cuando pensaba que Jace había aprendido la lección, y continuó leyendo en aparente calma. Leía los poderes que transmitía la runa, y después la delineaba con la punta de su dedo, como si así pudiera grabársela en la memoria.

Estaba pasando de hoja, cuando volvió a sentir algo en su mejilla. Pero esta vez la bola no rebotó contra su piel y fue a caer al piso. La bola se quedó sobre su rostro, y Clary sintió mojado. Cuando se la quitó de la mejilla, la saliva de Jace se pegó a sus dedos.

-¡Jace! – gritó, pero el rubio era más rápido.

Clary se levantó instantáneamente para seguir al chico por los corredores del Instituto. Solo podía ver su silueta cuando doblaba en una u otra esquina, o se perdía en alguna habitación.

Le había perseguido hasta la cocina, y cada que estaba a punto de atraparlo, Jace se escabullía tras alguna puerta.

Después de salir al vestíbulo principal, creyó que había perdido la batalla, y estaba dispuesta a regresar a la biblioteca, con el rostro enfurruñado. Fue entonces cuando escucho un maullido, y un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Corrió hacia las habitaciones que era de donde procedía el ruido, y encontró a Iglesia escabulléndose en dirección opuesta, y a Jace tirado en el suelo.

Clary comenzó a reír antes siquiera de preguntar que había pasado. Jace Wayland, el gran cazador de sombras había sido derrotado por un gatito.

-Vale, es suficiente – le reprendió el rubio – no es como si Iglesia lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo – siguió riendo Clary – que ni siquiera fue intencional.

Jace frunció el ceño, soportando las burlas de aquella chica. Cuando ésta se encontraba en medio de una carcajada, la tomo de la cintura, y la tumbó al piso en un fluido movimiento.

Clary se interrumpió en plena risa, con la boca abierta de sorpresa, y los ojos excesivamente abiertos.

-No es tan chistoso cuando hay igualdad de circunstancias, ¿eh?

Pero la situación no tenía ni una pizca de gracia. Clary solo podía pensar en el calor que emitía aquel cuerpo posado sobre ella. La cara de Jace quedo suspendida sobre la de ella, y cada que respiraban, sus pechos se rozaban.

No hubo tiempo de pensar. Jace estampó sus labios contra la pelirroja y la besó. No era un beso tranquilo o delicado: era rudo. Lleno de todo el deseo que palpaba en su ingle, Jace rápidamente perdió el control de la situación. Clary parecía estarse derritiendo ante los labios experimentados que se movían sobre los de ella, y con un gemido de satisfacción los dos se dejaron llevar.

Las manos del rubio se filtraron bajo la fina tela de algodón, como un frescor en la piel caliente. Clary gimió ante el contacto, pero no se retiró. Rozó el cuerpo de Jace, usando sus manos e intentando explorar todas las direcciones posibles. Separó sus labios, para enfocarlos a su cuello, besando toda su extensión.

Jace buscó entre sus cuerpos el broche del sostén, y al soltarlo, ahuecó los dos senos que saltaron libremente fuera de la tela que los cubría. Los dedos del chico pellizcaron los pezones, que se erguían sobre la tela de la fina camiseta. Clary echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo incontrolablemente al sentir sus dedos sobre sus pechos, y su erección rozando su pierna.

Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, abrió las piernas, rodeando con una la cintura del chico. Éste le quitó lentamente la camiseta, besando cada parte de la piel recién expuesta, mientras Clary intentaba suprimir los gemidos que salían en contra de su voluntad. Sentía toda la humedad empapando sus braguitas de algodón y estaba segura que de un momento a otro se avergonzaría a si misma corriéndose antes siquiera de empezar.

Su entrepierna sintió el roce del bulto que descansaba entre los pantalones de Jace, y busco su contacto, retorciéndose en torno a él.

-Alguien esta ansiosa – dijo con voz ronca.

Clary sintió que el rubio se retiraba, pero solo para volver a acercarse, frotándose febrilmente contra la entrepierna de la chica.

-Solo… cállate – masculló.

Jace volvió a besar a la chica que permanecía tendida en el suelo, mientras desabrochaba sus vaqueros, y sus dedos se introducían dentro de la ropa interior. Su pulgar no tardó en encontrar el clítoris Clary, creando círculos en torno a él. La chica soltó un gritito, y sus ojos rodaron involuntariamente.

Clary intentó olvidar el hecho de que Jace estaba creando el más exquisito placer en su entrepierna, para poder desabrochar el pantalón de él. Con la ayuda de sus pies, pudo bajárselo hasta las rodillas, y se encontró con un bóxer negro que amparaba al hinchado miembro.

Éste palpito al sentir el contacto de la mano femenina por encima de la tela, y Jace dio un respingo. Beso con más fervor el cuello de Clary, mordiéndolo levemente, y bajando tentativamente a su pecho que ahora estaba descubierto.

Capturó un pezón con sus dientes, chupándolo y lamiéndolo. Clary sentía que un camión de descargas la estuviera arrollando contra la pared. Un dedo de Jace haciendo círculos en su centro, y su boca encargándose de sus pechos era más de lo que pudiera desear.

…Pero no era suficiente.

-Jace – chilló.

Como si hubiese adivinado lo que se avecinaba, el pene del chico se estremeció, buscando su propia liberación mientras palpitaba enfurecido contra la tela del bóxer.

-Dime qué necesitas – sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te ruegue? – gruñó la chica.

-Por supuesto – su voz estaba completamente distorsionada por el placer, pero aun mantenía el tono socarrón.

-Vete a la mierda – le respondió Clary.

-Vale, eso también cuenta.

Sin preámbulos, se deshizo de la ropa interior y la penetró de una sola estocada.

-Por el Ángel – susurró contra su cuello.

Clary soltó una maldición mientras los dos se quedaban suspendidos en el momento. Parecía que habían pasado horas sin que el placer disminuyera, cuando Jace comenzó a moverse a un ritmo despacio pero constante. Se retiraba un poco y volvía a entrar.

La pierna de la chica estaba rodeando su cintura, mientras el otro pie permanecía detrás de la rodilla de Jace para seguir el ritmo. La intensidad fue aumentando junto con la rapidez.

-Más… más rápido – gruñó Clary, jalando un mechón de cabello rubio, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Jace respondió con otro gruñido y aumentó la rapidez de las estocadas. Se retiraba por completo y volvía entrar tocando puntos nuevos con cada penetración. El clítoris de Clary se retorcía entre cada vaivén, haciéndola gemir hasta un punto escandaloso.

Si no tenían cuidado, cualquiera de los Lightwood aparecería arruinando el momento. Pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Jace siguió penetrando, con el mismo movimiento hosco de cadera, mientras Clary le mordía el hombro. La carne estaba tensa, y los músculos denotaban la fuerza que estaba manteniendo en su antebrazo para no dejar caer todo el peso sobre de ella, y aunque sabía que probablemente no le dolía demasiado, no le impidió escuchar el ronco gemido de Jace que se perdió sobre su piel.

Clary jalaba cada vez más fuerte su cabello, y Jace salía por completo antes de volver a penetrarle con más rapidez. Como si no fuera suficiente placer para caer desfallecida, Clary se sintió increíblemente cerca de un precipicio cuando Jace se acercó a sus pezones y comenzó a succionar lenta y deliberadamente. Volvió a morder y a lamer, hasta que los gemidos de Clary se convirtieron en pequeños grititos, desgarrando su garganta.

Susurraba su nombre entre cada estocada, hasta que su vientre comenzó a contraerse entorno a él.

-Jace – chilló – me… me…

-¿Te correrás? – completó él.

-Aja.

-Solo hazlo – gimió.

Jace succionó una última vez su pezón, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba completamente, y eso fue suficiente para que Clary sufriera una larga caída. Chilló su nombre seguido de maldiciones incomprensibles, y su cuerpo se estrechó entorno a Jace. Las paredes de su centro se cerraron contra su miembro, estrujando todo el deseo que aun permanecía dentro de él. Fue todo lo que Jace necesitó para perder toda noción de cordura y dejarse llevar por el deseo que pugnaba por todo su cuerpo, ávido de salir.

Los estremecimientos de él no pararon hasta después de varios minutos de respiraciones entrecortadas, y jadeos. Beso a Clary dulcemente sobre sus labios, y se levantó, arrastrándola consigo.

Se cambiaron y limpiaron antes de regresar a la biblioteca, donde encontraron a Izzy y Alec tendidos en el suelo, entretenidos en lo que parecía un antiguo juego de mesa.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? – preguntó Izzy.

-Buscando algo interesante para hacer en el verano – contestó Jace, adelantándose a un sillón.

-¿Encontraron algo? – dijo Alec.

-Oh, si – respondió Clary, compartiendo una sonrisa con Jace.

**Ashley Alejandra espero te guste! :C Si no, no me digas :3 Te amo!**

**-**_**Baby **_**Ellie.**

***Vale, solo soy su baby. Cualquiera que me diga así podría sufrir la furia de Awsh.**


End file.
